El amor nos hace recordar
by agatha gatoo
Summary: trauducción autorizada de "Love Reminds us" de Ridley C. James. Brotherhood universe. segunda parte de la serie De vuelta al colegio"


Disclaimer: "El amor nos hace recordar" es la traducción de "Love Reminds Us" de Ridley C. James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/5362382/1/Love-Reminds-Us

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Esta es la segunda historia de la serie "De vuelta al colegio"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

" _El amor nos hace recordar" de Ridley C. James_

" _Hay pequeños ojos que te siguen_

 _Y te observan noche y día._

 _Hay pequeños oídos que rápidamente_

 _Asimilan cada palabra que dices._

 _Hay pequeñas manos deseosas_

 _De hacer cualquier cosa que tú haces._

 _Y un pequeño niño que sueña_

 _Con el día en que será como tú"_

 _-Desconocido._

John Winchester tomó un sorbo de su café, observando a El Académico pasear de un lado a otro de la mesa de la cocina. Mackland había logrado estresarse mientras relataba el incidente que lo había llevado a convocar a John a la casa del Pastor Jim por el fin de semana.

"Solo apégate al guion" dijo "La manera en que lo digas. Las inflexiones de tu voz, serán cruciales. Cada detalle será analizado"

John dejó su tazón en la mesa, dándole a Jim una mirada de duda. El Pastor estaba sentado en la puna más lejana de la mesa, pretendiendo estar interesado en el puzzle del New York Times que Mac le había traído. Levantó la vista brevemente, rápidamente regresando sus ojos al periódico. John vio un destello de diversión en sus ojos azules "¿Hablas en serio?"

"Por supuesto que lo hago" Mackland se detuvo frente a John, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, como si estuviese dirigiendo a un interno novato. Dio unos golpecitos al cuaderno de hojas amarillas que estaba frente a John "Lo escribí por ti"

"¿Por qué no solo me dejas hablar con el chico?" John tomó las hojas, alejándolas para poder leer la prolija escritura de Mac. A diferencia de la mayoría de los doctores, la letra de Mackland era meticulosa. Jim lo molestaba diciéndole que John debiese darle clases para escribir en patas de gallo "Nunca va a creer que yo diría esta mierda, Mac"

"Sé cómo terminan vuestras conversaciones" Mackland se sentó en la silla junto a John "Puede que no termine con el resultado que yo quiero"

"¿Y eso significa?" John alejó las notas.

"Significa…" Mackland recuperó los papeles y los volvió a colocar frente a John "Que tú y yo no siempre estamos en la misma página"

"Quieres que vaya al colegio. No es tan complicado" John agarró su tazón ignorando las notas del Académico. Sacó su petaca de su chaqueta, añadiéndole un chorro de su whiskey favorito "Aunque debo decir que no entiendo por qué estás haciendo tanto escándalo de lo que pasó"

"¡Hizo que lo suspendieran, Johnathan!"

"No es como si no fuese a graduarse, Mac" John sabía lo suficiente de la elegante preparatoria a la que asistía Caleb como para saber que la junta directiva no arriesgaría la sana contribución que Cullen Ames estaba haciendo "Diablos, incluso si no sigue la ruta tradicional, Junior es lo suficientemente inteligente para arrasar con el GED. Déjalo que lo tome y termina con esto"

"¡Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablándote! No te desvíes del plan" Mackland golpeó con su puño las notas amarillas "No improvises"

John tomó otro sorbo de su café, saboreando el amargo ardor mientras tragaba. Su humor generoso estaba comenzando a evaporarse rápidamente. Había sacado a sus hijos de la escuela y conducido gran parte de la noche luego de la llamada de Mac. John no había planeado una sesión de orientación con su sabelotodo protegido, pero tenía la disposición de hacer su mejor intento o darle a Caleb su mejor golpe, dependiendo del tono de la conversación. No había accedido a ser el portavoz de Mackland Ames "¿Quizá deberías dejar que Jim le de uno de sus sermones como el año pasado cuando lo pillaste con dos porristas en su habitación? Ese discurso de la castidad funcionó muy bien porque todos sabemos la inocencia y pureza de Caleb"

"Johnathan" Jim le dio una mirada desaprobatoria "Tus comentarios sarcásticos no están ayudando en nada"

"Obviamente Mackland no necesita mi ayuda" John indicó a las notas "Lo tiene todo cubierto. Desde cada palito de las T a los puntos de las I. Déjalo encontrar otra marioneta. Quizá Bobby pueda ayudar"

"Caleb te escuchará _a ti_ " Mackland cruzó sus manos inclinándose hacia John "No habla conmigo. Se rehúsa a escuchar razones. Si tengo que aguantar su actitud un segundo más, puede que haga lo impensable y lo mande fletado en un barco a la escuela militar"

"¿Quizá solo no estás presentando el material de una manera conveniente?" John encontró la mirada de Mackland. El Académico no era un debilucho, pero en ocasiones usaba su enorme cerebro y chachara psicológica cuando lo que tenía que usar era su peso "Más acción, menos palabras. Atente a la vieja escuela"

Mackland se recargo en el respaldo de su silla "¿Estás sugiriendo que siga tu ejemplo y lo haga entender a palos? Esa no es la manera Ames"

"Entonces considera el lado Winchester de Junior" John resopló con sorna "Te va a llevar más lejos que ese discurso o fletarlo a una prisión de baja seguridad para los jóvenes y solventes. Eso te lo garantizó"

"No creo que ninguna de las dos tácticas vaya a causar una impresión en el muchacho" dijo Jim "En lugar de usar _tus_ fortalezas, quizá deberían acordar un plan para usar las debilidades de Caleb en su contra"

John se enfocó en El Guardián. El viejo podía ser retorcido, pero no era cruel "¿En verdad quieres que use a los niños para chantajearlo? ¿O vuelve al colegio como un lindo niño bueno o no puede jugar a ser niñera más?" John había pasado los últimos cuatro años convenciendo a Caleb que era su trabajo proteger a Dean y Sam. Siguiendo las órdenes de Jim. John no tenía problemas en usar la relación como ventaja, pero se sorprendía que Jim lo aprobase.

"En teoría podría funcionar" Mackland negó con la cabeza "Pero un padre nunca debiese amenazar con algo que no va a ser capaz de realizar. Nunca le negaría a Caleb ver a Dean y Sam"

"Tampoco yo" Jim se puso de pie y se dirigió al mesón. Regresó con la cafetera "No dije manipular los miedos de Caleb. Simplemente sugerí usar su talón de Aquiles"

"Eso es lo que intento hacer" se defendió Mackland "La mayor falta de Caleb es que cree que John es un héroe y lo tiene como modelo a seguir. Comenzó la primera noche que nos conocimos cuando John nos recibió a punta de pistola. Un defecto obvio en la lógica del muchacho, pero uno que ha servido su propósito tanto dentro como fuera del campo de batalla"

"Gracias" ahora John estaba siendo insultado también "Creo que Jim se está refiriendo al otro rasgo en la personalidad del chico. El que quiere cumplir las expectativas de todo el mundo. Eso me suena a Ames a mi"

Jim aclaró su garganta "Estaba refiriéndome a la debilidad que todos compartimos" Jim relleno su propia taza, luego la de John y Mac. Se tomó su tiempo para sentarse; una táctica que John sabía utilizaba para ganar la atención "Caleb desea hacer todo bien para los niños. No quiere decepcionarlos"

Mackland paso un dedo por su ceja "¿Crees que podemos convencerlo de que al no volver al colegio estaría fallándole a Dean y Sam?"

Jim envolvió su taza con sus manos "Creo que Johnathan puede llevarlo a esa suposición. Si"

"¿Y si me responde con que pasar más tiempo en el campo de batalla lo hará mejor cazador y por tanto más capaz de cuidar de Dean y Sam?" John se rascó la barba. Era un argumento que había utilizado anteriormente para salvarse de montón de cosas "Porque lo dirá"

"Entonces tienes la bendición de El Guardián de hacerlo entender a palos"

"Jim…" comenzó a decir Mackland.

"No será necesario. Tengo fe en Johnathan" el Pastor dio un golpecito en el brazo de Mac sonriendo "Y tengo fe en Caleb".

Mac recogió sus notas, poniéndoselas en la mano a John "Solo toma el guion"

"¿Dónde diablos está el desertor de la escuela?" John había cargado a un dormido Sam al segundo piso luego que habían llegado. Dean había ido a la habitación de Caleb, decepcionándose al encontrarla vacía, salvo por Atticus Flinch, quien rápidamente había abandonado su puesto en la cama de Caleb acostándose con los niños.

"Revisa el granero" dijo Mackland "Se rehusó a entrar en la casa, gritando algo de que los pollos eran mejor compañía"

"Me he sentido igual después de un largo viaje en auto contigo"

Mac sonrió con sorna "Te aseguro que el sentimiento ha sido mutuo"

"Johnathan" Jim arqueó una ceja "Dile que le guardé algo para cenar y que hay pie"

John metió el discurso de Mac en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se puso de pie "Bien"

Encontró a Caleb estirado sobre un montón de bloques de heno, con los audífonos puestos y una manta de caballos sobre sus piernas. Las luces del granero estaban encendidas, pero el adolescente estaba fingiendo estar dormido. John le dio un golpe en la suela de las botas "Suficiente de rabietas, Junior. No puedes esconderte con los pollos para siempre"

"No me estoy escondiendo" Caleb se sentó, poniendo stop a su CD "Escuché el Impala hace rato. Me imaginé que papá llamó a la caballería para moldearme a palos"

John dio vuelta una cubeta de comida y la uso para sentarse "¿Suspendido de la escuela en la primera semana? Eso debe ser una especie de record"

"¿Quién iba a pensar que el director Andrews era capaz de hacerlo? No es como si no hubiese hecho cosas peores" Caleb miró a John "La cabra solo me dio una suspensión de una semana"

"Tu viejo está preocupado"

"Ahórrame la mierda sentimental de Mac" Caleb pateó la manta, poniendo sus pies en el piso del granero "Está enloqueciendo por nada"

"Mac generalmente no enloquece fácilmente" Mac y Caleb habían chocado con el tema de la escuela desde el principio. Mac había puesto la educación de Caleb como una prioridad y un prerrequisito para cazar. La universidad iba a ser la misma clase de trato si Caleb lograba terminar la preparatoria vivo "Tiene miedo que no llegues a graduarte"

"Sabía que te ibas a poner de su lado" Caleb se cruzó de brazos "A nadie le importa lo que yo quiero"

John intentó recordar cómo era estar en los zapatos de un adolescente. A la edad de Caleb, él estaba discutiendo con su padre sobre las ventajas de dejar la escuela e irse a la guerra "¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero que todo el mundo me deje tranquilo. Ahora puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Tomar mis propias decisiones"

"Debo decir que no estas mostrando tener mucho tino para tomar las adecuadas, chico" John entendía lo que era meterse en problemas. Los chicos eran chicos. A Caleb le gustaba rebelarse, pero generalmente accedía cuando su padre estaba involucrado.

"Ya no soy un niño"

Era verdad. Caleb había crecido un par de centímetros durante el verano, alcanzando a John en altura y rellenando su cuerpo bajo el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento que El Caballero había implementado. El flacucho chico de trece años, rápidamente estaba siendo reemplazado por un joven que pronto tendría dieciocho años y sería legalmente capaz de decirle a su padre donde meterse sus ideas. John estudió el rostro de Caleb, reconociendo la mandíbula apretada con testarudez. Jim tenía razón. Ir a la carga no iba a funcionar "Entonces hablemos de hombre a hombre"

Caleb levantó las barreras, mirándolo con desconfianza "¿Ese es un código para decir que me vas a patear si no hago lo que quieres?"

"Si eres tan inteligente como tu crees que eres, no llegaremos a eso" John observó al adolescente desplomarse ligeramente, echando su largo cabello negro, que ahora mantenía a la altura de sus hombros, tras su oreja. Iba a tratar de incluir un corte de pelo en el trato, pero iba a tomar una batalla a la vez. Si al final todo salía mal, haría que le cabello corto fuese una condición para que el muchacho obtuviese su anillo.

Caleb bufó con sorna "¿Es así como tu viejo lo manejó cuando tu caminaste tres kilómetros de ida y vuelta a la escuela en medio de la nieve, Johnny?"

John tomó un profundo aliento, intentando recordar todas las razones por las que amaba al muchacho. El padre de John había sido estricto. Rápido en aplastar cualquier acto de rebelión. Había sido rudo con sus hijos, un patrón que John no había querido repetir con sus propios hijos. Luego de la muerte de Mary, había retomado esas lecciones, agradecido por la fortaleza que su padre había ayudado a crear "Mi papá no era fan de esa mierda conversaciones y cariñitos, como tú lo llamas, Junior, pero recuerdo que mi abuelo compartió conmigo una pequeña fábula cuando me encontré en una situación similar a la que tú estás ahora"

"¿Fabula?" Caleb rodó los ojos "¿Vas a unirte a Jim en el pulpito?"

"¿Quieres escucharla o quieres que lea el guion de El Académico?" John sacó de su bolsillo las arrugadas notas amarillas, moviéndolas frente al rostro de Caleb "Mac hizo bastante esfuerzo"

Caleb se recargó contra la muralla "la fábula"

"Eso es lo que pensé" John aclaró su garganta, recordando las palabras de sabiduría que su abuelo le había dado "Habia una vez un joven halcón que una noche salió a cazar. Lo atrapó una espantosa tormenta. Tan mala que la nieve y el hielo se acumularon en sus plumas y alas congelándolo. Incapaz de volar, cayó desde el cielo a un campo cubierto de nieve, donde un alce procedió a echarle una apestosa y enorme cagada encima"

"Tienes que estar bromeando"

John ignoró que Caleb había rodado los ojos y su murmullo "El joven pájaro estaba sorprendido de su buena fortuna cuando se dio cuenta que la asquerosa plasta estaba de hecho entibiándolo y liberando sus alas. Sería capaz de volar pronto y buscar su cena. Comenzó a chillar, muy contento. Para su mala suerte, un sabio y viejo gato montés, estaba por ahí y escuchó el ruido. Fue a investigar y encontró el pájaro. Lo desenterró de la plasta y se lo cenó"

Caleb frunció el ceño cuando John permaneció en silencio "¿Y eso es todo?"

"Sip" John se recargó contra la muralla del granero, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho "Es todo"

"Quizá debas leer el guion de Mac porque no estoy sacando nada de eso"

"Hay tres importantes moralejas en esa historia, Junior"

Caleb lo miró con duda "¿En verdad?"

"Uno" John levantó un dedo "No todo el mundo que te caga es tu enemigo. Dos" añadió otro dedo "No todo el mundo que te saca de la mierda es tu amigo. Y lo más importante… escucha esto con atención" John levantó un tercer dedo "Cuando estás metido en la mierda, mantén la puta boca cerrada"

"Déjame ver si lo entendí" Caleb se acercó y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas "Estas diciendo que el director Andrews es mi amigo. Que los chicos con los que me junto son mala compañía y que debería recibir el castigo de Mac y aguantarme"

"Eso lo resume bastante bien" John se estiró y le dio un golpe cariñoso en la base de la cabeza "Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces"

"Eso apesta"

John arqueó una ceja.

Caleb bufó "Eso apesta, señor"

"También aprendes rápido"

"Que es por lo que creo que no necesito volver al colegio. Todo lo que tengo que saber puedo aprenderlo de ti, Bobby y tus fabulas"

"Muchacho, no me vas a arrastrar a esta batalla entre tu papá y tú. Si él dice que tienes que terminar el colegio e ir a la universidad, estoy con él. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"¿Por qué es El Académico?"

"Porque es tu papá y sabe lo que es mejor para ti" John tendría que ser presionado para admitirlo, pero admiraba y respetaba las habilidades de padre de Mac.

"Ser un padre no siempre significa que sepa lo que es mejor"

John estaba seguro que había un golpe para él también ahí, pero decidió dejarlo pasar viendo a Caleb tan miserable "¿Qué es lo que te pasa, de repente? Recién la semana pasada estabas contándole la maravilla de volver a clases para los niños y ahora eres el que quiere abandonar el último año"

"No me pasa nada. Solo que no me compro esa mierda de 'los mejores días de tu vida'"

"Se la vendiste bastante bien a Dean y Sammy" John habia regresado a casa de una cacería encontrando a los niños cargados con nuevas mochilas, loncheras, ropas y zapatos. Al principio se había sorprendido de que había olvidado el inicio de las clases y luego molestos con Caleb, o peor todavía, Mac, porque habían asumido desde un principio que lo iba a olvidar. El entusiasmo de Sam, sobre su nueva experiencia en el Kindergarten y el anti natural interés de Dean en su maestro de ciencias había opacado la ira de John y su orgullo herido "Sam duerme con su lonchera de ALF e incluso Dean ha llevado libros a la casa"

"El pequeño Einstein no necesita que lo incentiven" Caleb se encogió de hombros "No es como si vaya a incentivar a Dean a dejar el colegio en cuarto grado"

"¿Y no es lo que estás haciendo ahora?"

"¡No!"

"´Si ve que dejas el colegio, va a pensar que puede hacer lo mismo cuando cumpla tu edad" John arqueó una ceja "¿Te has olvidado del incidente con los cigarrillos?"

Caleb rodó los ojos "Dean y yo no somos iguales"

"¿Qué tienen tan diferente?" John se preguntó brevemente si la manía de rodar los ojos se extinguiría si le pegaba en la nuca cada vez que lo hacía.

"Para empezar, tú no vas a estar metiéndole aplicaciones para la universidad por la boca y haciendo reuniones de estudio con compañeros para el SAT" Caleb se puso de pie repentinamente, paseando de un lado al otro de forma muy similar a Mac hacia un rato "No vas a arrastrarlo en visitas a los campus de universidades por todo el jodido mapa y contratar a un ex director de campaña presidencial y su escritor de discurso para ayudarlo con su ensayo de ingreso"

John se frotó la parte trasera de su cuello. No había como negar eso. Salvo que algo cambiase con la situación demoniaca, la idea de Sam o Dean en algún otro lugar, lejos de su alcance era impensable "La universidad es muy lejana todavía para los muchachos" John evitó soltar el 'gracias a Dios'.

"Desafortunadamente, no puedo decir lo mismo" dijo Caleb "Aparentemente, tengo que decidir en este mismo instante, mi carrera y especialidad, y todo incluido mi plan a cinco años luego de graduarme. Cullen me está presionando para que estudie finanzas y por un internado de verano en las Industrias Ames. Por si no lo había mencionado antes, apesta ser yo"

"¿Es eso de lo que se trata todo?" John levantó la vista para mirar al adolescente "¿Crees que ser expulsado del colegio va a terminar con los sueños universitarios de Mac?"

Caleb dejó de pasear, dejándose caer pesadamente en una bola de heno. Bajo la voz "¿Te dijo que quiere que estudie en Europa? ¿Un puto programa de intercambio en arquitectura en Italia?" Caleb parpadeó y su dorada mirada se volvió acuosa "Es como si estuviese intentando mandarme lo más lejos posible"

John exhaló pesadamente. Restregó su mano sobre su barba, preguntándose si Mac siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo "Tu viejo es partidario de darte opciones, chico".

"Si eso fuese cierto debería darme la opción de enfocarme en la cacería a tiempo completo. En obtener mi anillo en vez de un jodido diploma. Yo quiero estar aquí, con él. Cerca tuyo, de Dean y Sam. En su lugar, está tratando de tirarme toda esta mierda encima" Caleb afirmó su cabeza entre sus manos. Sus dedos apretando su cabello "Es demasiado"

"Mira, Junior. Hablaré con Mac. Le diré que le baje a la presión" John se estiró y apretó con cariño el hombro del adolescente "Pero tú tienes que aclarar tu acto y pasar la preparatoria. Abandonar no es una opción"

"En verdad no quería que me suspendieran" Caleb levantó la vista, restregando una mano sobre sus ojos "Solo estaba dejando salir algo de presión"

"¿Quisieras que Dean dejara salir algo de presión?" John observó el rostro del muchacho mientras mentalmente visualizaba a Dean en la misma situación "Él intenta ser como tú"

Caleb palideció "Le patearía el trasero"

John lo miró fijamente "¿Todavía piensas que tu papá está enloqueciendo por nada?"

Caleb no suspiró, se encogió de hombros o rodó los ojos "Quizá no"

"¿Entonces por qué no le das la noche para que se calme y tratas de hablar con él en la mañana?"

"Dios-el-discurso" Caleb sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos nuevamente "No hay manera que me escape de esa plasta de mierda, ¿verdad?"

"Aguántate, Junior. Recibe tu castigo como un hombre" John soltó una carcajada con la conocida frase "Puede que te haga algo de bien. Mantente callado y estarás bien"

Caleb empujó la puerta del granero abriéndola "¿Estás seguro que los gatos monteses, los halcones y los alces viven en el mismo hábitat?"

John bufó con sorna. Puede que hubiese confundido los animales un poco "Pregúntale a tu socio, Dean. Está totalmente emocionado con ciencias este año"

Caleb sonrió "Te apuesto que su nueva profesora es sexy"

John obtuvo gran placer al rodar sus ojos. Dean todavía no habia descubierto el sexo opuesto. Como la Universidad, era un problema para el que John tenía tiempo de prepararse "Apuesta, Junior"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Caleb esquivó la cocina, entrando por la puerta principal para llegar a las escaleras del living. Tomaría el consejo de Mac y enfrentaría a Mac en la mañana. Silenciosamente llegó a la habitación de los niños, sorprendiéndose cuando encontró la cama vacía. Un momento de pánico hizo que los buscara psíquicamente.

"¿Deuce?" empujó la puerta que conectaba a su habitación, entrando. La pequeña lámpara del velador, daba un calido resplandor. Podía ver a Sam acurrucado sano y salvo bajo una manta al rincón de la cama. Woobee afirmado firmemente en su mano. El niño de cinco años estaba roncando sonoramente. Atticus estaba estirado igual que un humano a su lado. Su cabeza apoyada en la almohada de Caleb. Los ojos color chocolate del perro seguían todos sus movimientos, pero Atticus no se levantó. Dean estaba sentado en el piso junto a la cama. Sus rodillas apretadas contra su pecho y su cabeza enterrada en ellas. Caleb se acuclillo, colocando su mano en el hombro del pequeño niño "¿hey? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Damien" Dean levantó su cabeza "No puedes dejar el colegio"

Caleb había sentido la preocupación del niño, pero estaba sorprendido de ver el miedo en los ojos del niño. Su cara estaba irritada y enrojecida como si hubiese estado llorando "¿Dean? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?"

"No" Dean estiró su mano y agarro en su puño el borde de la camisa de Caleb "Mac va a mandarte lejos a una especie de prisión y papá dijo que no ibas a poder cuidarnos más. No vamos a volver a verte"

"¿Qué?" Caleb se arrodillo frente a Dean. Su propio corazón dando un vuelco al solo pensarlo. Quizá finalmente la había embarrado demasiadas veces "Deuce, lo que dices no tiene sentido"

Dean humedeció sus labios, mirando sobre su hombro cuando Sam se estiró.

Caleb le dio un tironcito a su mano, manteniendo su voz como un susurro "Háblame. Dime qué pasa" estaba tentado de mirar por sí mismo, pero prefería hacer que Dean hablara "¿Qué están haciendo aquí tú, Sam y el circo de pulgas?"

Dean paso su antebrazo por los ojos "Cuando papá nos dejó acá arriba, vine para esperarte. Tenía miedo de quedarme dormido"

Caleb miró al reloj despertador. Era más de las dos de la mañana. Dean tenía que estar exhausto "¿El enano te siguió?"

Dean asintió "Sammy siempre hace lo que yo hago"

"Si, lo sé" Caleb pasó su mano por el cabello del niño "¿Y qué te alteró?"

"Cuando no subiste, esperé que Sammy se quedara dormido y fui a sentarme en los escalones para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Caleb sabía que habia un lugar en las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina, a medio camino de bajar, donde si eras realmente silencioso podías escuchar las voces en el cuarto de abajo. Él y Dean en ocasiones escuchaban cosas de cacería "¿Escuchaste a papá y Johnny hablando?"

"Al Pastor Jim, también" Dean se acercó más. Sus ojos verdes acusadores "No deberías haber sido un estúpido idiota y que te echaran del colegio. Ahora arruinaste todo"

Caleb se sintió ligeramente mejor con la reacción más típica del niño de nueve años "Socio, no tienes todos los hechos. Mac ha estado amenazándome con mandarme al colegio militar por años. Y Johnny también ha sacado esa amenaza antes"

"Mac estaba enojado. Tú no los escuchaste"

"Y tú, probablemente, solo escuchaste la mitad de la conversación" Caleb sabía que las voces raramente eran claras, especialmente si la puerta de las escaleras estaba cerrada. Los tonos de voz de Jim y Mac eran más bajos que los de Bobby y John. Él usaba sus habilidades para rellenar los huecos. Dean no tenía esa ventaja si estaba solo.

"¿Hiciste que te expulsaran del colegio?" preguntó Dean.

"Si" Caleb nunca se había sentido más culpable "Suspendido por dos semanas"

Los ojos verdes de Dean se abrieron enormemente "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Algo estúpido y peligroso" dijo Caleb "No preguntes" no quería darle a Dean nuevas ideas.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Porque no estaba pensando con claridad"

Dean mordió su labio "¿Puedes arreglarlo?"

"Probablemente" Caleb esperaba que sí.

"¿Y qué pasa si no puedes?"

Apretó con cariño el hombro de Dean. Lo último que quería era jugar con las inseguridades del niño "Nadie va a impedirme verte a ti y a Sammy. Confía en mí. No dejaría que eso pasara. Somos familia"

Dean se recargó contra la cama "A veces las familias se separa, cara de idiota"

"No la nuestra. Te prometo que no voy a dejar que eso pase, mocoso" Caleb le dio un golpe con su hombro en la rodilla intentando sacarle una sonrisa "¿Te haría feliz si te prometo volver al colegio, estudiar para el SAT y graduarme con honores como un niño bueno?"

"Sigue soñando, Damien" Dean bufó con sorna "Los buenos deseos no van a compensar años de flojera"

"No sé" Caleb sonrió "Cosas más extrañas han sucedido. Johnny me dijo que tú has llevado libros a la casa"

"Tengo que darle un buen ejemplo a Sammy ahora que también está en el colegio" Dean lo miró "Y sabía que iba a herir tus sentimientos si no usaba esa vieja mochila tuya, Reava"

"Claro. _Yo_ soy la niñita" Caleb se puso de pie. Dean estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo en recordarle sus prioridades que el discurso de Mac o la espantosa fabula de John. Le dio un golpecito a la cama "Creo que es hora de que te metas al sobre, Deana"

"Pero abajo hay pie. _Pie de manzana_ " Dean escondió un bostezo "Pensé que podíamos hacer una redada de medianoche"

"Bobby no está aquí" Caleb negó con la cabeza. Había causado suficiente problema por una noche "Todavía estará allí mañana. Lo comeremos como desayuno"

Dean se subió a la cama junto a Atticus, bostezando "¿Dónde vas a dormir?"

"Creo que voy a dormir en la cama del enano. Aguantar mi castigo como un hombre"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Dispara" Caleb se sentó en el colchón "Mientras no sea qué fue lo que hice para que me suspendieran"

Dean lo miró "¿Vas a ir muy lejos a la Universidad?"

Caleb no estaba seguro siquiera si iba a ir a la universidad "No donde no pueda estar en maximoe un día con ustedes"

Dean pareció satisfecho con la respuesta por ahora "Okey"

"¿Te puedo preguntar yo algo?" Caleb subió las mantas, arropándolas alrededor del niño "¿Por qué ese repentino interés en la ciencia?"

Dean se encogió de hombros "Me gusta aprender de las plantas y animales"

"Seguro, Deuce" Caleb sonrió "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Señorita Holly" Caleb, incluso en la mínima luz, pudo ver que se sonrojaba.

"¿En verdad?"

"No es como la mayoría de los profesores. Sonríe mucho, le gustan mis chistes. Y cuando ella se acerca para mostrarme algo, su pelo huele a frambuesas, viejo"

"No me digas"

"Puede que incluso saque una A"

"No dudo que tengas una gran nota" Caleb sonrió para sí mismo. Cobrarle los diez dólares a su mentón haría que al menos hubiese valido soportar el discurso de su padre "Tengo la sensación de que vas a crecer para ser igualito a mi"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me gusta mucho esta historia porque muestra un poco la interacción de La Triada. Nos deja ver un poquito de sus personalidades.


End file.
